wl6fandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfenstein Missions
Wolfenstein Missions is an upcoming mod by Executor, being heavily inspired by The Second Encounter from the Mac version of Wolfenstein 3D. The First Encounter Demo released in 2016 and had 9 of 36 planned maps, across the first 2 missions, along with only 4 weapons, with the other guns being added in the future release. The Second Encounter released in 2019, with 19 of 36 maps, across four missions, with every weapon now being included and new enemies to top it off. Story (from in-game manual) It is the year 1943, in the darkest hours of the Second World War. You are William J. "B.J." Blazkowicz, a spy working for the American OSS intelligence service. While investigating a rumored German chemical weapons program in occupied Lithuania, your cover was blown and you were arrested by the SS and sent to the notorious Castle Wolfenstein, in the Bavarian Alps. Once owned by Bavarian nobility, Wolfenstein is now a prison where Allied spies are interrogated and executed. You have been imprisoned in Castle Wolfenstein for twelve days. You have overheard orders from your jailer, Oberst Hans Grosse, that you are to receive "special measures" to loosen your resistance to questioning. You see a guard coming towards your cell, but whatever he has in store for you, you have no plans to find out. As he opens the cell door you fling yourself upon him, crushing his windpipe with your hands. As blood pours from the now limp guard's mouth and nose, you take the knife and pistol from his body. You listen carefully--no one seems to have heard you. Most assuredly, however, they will inevitably come looking when the dead guard fails to report back. You survey your loot from the guard. His uniform is too small for you to wear, but you fit into his boots. Boots, a knife, a pistol, eight bullets. Enough to kill two guards, maybe three. Your act of desperation has sealed your fate. If the Nazis see you, they won't give you a second chance. Your mission is clear. You must escape from Castle Wolfenstein, or die trying. The enemy will be out for your blood, and you'll need every means at your disposal to kill them before they kill you. As you load the pistol, you think to yourself that you signed up to be a spy, not a one-man army. Guess there's a first time for everything. Your Objective (from in-game manual) You begin Wolfenstein Missions outside your cell in the dungeon beneath Castle Wolfenstein, standing over the dead body of a Nazi guard. You must escape from Castle Wolfenstein and continue on your original mission. The dungeon forms the first of 30 levels that make up the main sequence of Wolfenstein Missions. In each level you must find the elevator or stairs to reach the next level. The 30 main levels are split into six missions of three to seven levels each. Mission 1 (levels 1-3): Escape from Wolfenstein During your investigation into Nazi secret weapons research, you were captured and imprisoned in the dungeons of the notorious Castle Wolfenstein. You must make your way out of the dungeons, through the keep, and out the main gates to escape. But beware--Colonel Hans Grosse, your jailer, isn't about to just let you walk out the door! Mission 2 (levels 4-8): Underground Complex Now that you are free from Castle Wolfenstein, you must pick up the trail and infiltrate a secret Nazi chemical weapons facility on the Baltic coast. Find and destroy the Nazi chemical rockets before they can be used on the Allies, and assassinate the project's head, General Gottlieb Totenauge, to ensure the project stays dead for good. Mission 3 (levels 9-14): Assault on Hollenhammer Rumor has it that secret biological experiments are being conducted on the dead in a facility beneath Castle Hollenhammer, deep in the Austrian Alps. Explore Castle Hollenhammer and find the bunker entrance. But some of the "experiments" may be waiting for you... Mission 4 (levels 15-18): What Lies Beneath The secret elevator in the heart of Castle Hollenhammer has led you here, to the secret laboratory of Dr. Schabbs. Four floors filled with deadly traps and monstrous horrors stand between you and the evil doctor himself. Kill them all and bring an end to his plans! Mission 5 (levels 19-25): The Fuhrer's Eyrie Allied Command has located Hitler somewhere inside a bunker complex called the Adlerhorst (Eagle's Nest) beneath Castle Kransberg in Kransberg village in rural Hesse. Infiltrate the complex, storm Castle Kransberg, and find the entrance to Hitler's bunker, which is guarded by none other than Klaus-Gustav Ritter von Wetterau, known more commonly as der Totenritter (the Death Knight), Hitler's personal bodyguard and the most feared warrior in the Third Reich. Good luck--you'll need it. Mission 6 (levels 26-30): A Cornered Rat You have penetrated into Hitler's private bunker, the most fortified place in the entire Reich. The Fuhrer knows you're coming, so expect to face the very best troops Germany has to offer. And who knows, maybe even Hitler himself will have a surprise in store... Secret levels (levels 31-36) These hidden treasure vaults can be accessed from secret locations in Missions 1, 2, 3, 5, and 6. Millions of dollars worth of gold and other loot have been stored in them--but they're also very heavily guarded. Only Wolfenstein diehards will be able to beat these levels on Death Incarnate difficulty! Development History * 13th August 2016 - Project has been announced. * 14th August 2016 - Screenshots of A Dark Passage are posted. * 18th August 2016 - Screenshots of Purpura are posted. * 20st August 2016 - Screenshots of Missile Command are posted. * 3rd September 2016 - First Encounter Demo is released. * 5th September 2016 - Update regarding cosmetics and difficulty released. * 18th September 2016 - First batch of screenshots of The Charnel House are posted. * 23th September 2016 - Second batch of screenshots of The Charnel House are posted. * 10th June 2017 - A video of Dead Center is posted. * 3rd September 2017 - A video of early alpha Deluxe Edition is posted. * 8th September 2017 - Screenshots of Receiving Area are posted. * 15th June 2019 - A video of Do No Harm is posted. * 10th December 2019 - Second Encounter Demo is released. * 16th December 2019 - Screenshots of upcoming graphically updated beta are posted, inspired by Deadly Sleep and SNES version of Wolf 3D, with a video showcasing these on The Oubliette. * 24th December 2019 - Updated beta is released with incomplete brown floor assets and new secret level, White Privilege. Levels (As of now) # Castle Dungeons # Office Space # Escape! # A Dark Passage # Yellow Brick Road # Circumscribed # Launch Base # Missile Command # The Charnel House # Maze of Torment # The Oubliette # Trapper's Delight # Long Distance Runaround # Dead Center # Receiving Area # Do No Harm # Unmenschlichkeit # The Mutant Maker # White Privilege (Secret Level) # Purpura (Secret Level) Links * Download Second Encounter * Thread on First Encounter on DieHard Wolfers * Thread on Second Encounter on DieHard Wolfers Category:ECWolf mods Category:Demo Category:Mods with ten or more levels